It's Never Simple
by NotxoThatxoGirl1561
Summary: This story is about the world of teenagers, mostly girls. Inspired by the TTYL novel, a few friends go through High School with eachother and end up dealing with pressure, drugs, guys, girls, sexuality, breaking the rules, etc. It has GREAT comedy.


It's Never Simple

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I do own these characters. They are based off of real people.**

You have just entered room "chat34970464871417143936."

XxMelBell14xX has entered the room.

XxBeccaXRawrxX has entered the room.

RoxyGoesRawr13: sweeeeeeet

XxBeccaXRawrxX: hiya guys!

XxMelBell14xX: Haha heyy :

RoxyGoesRawr13: hey what's up, kids? P

XxMelBell14xX: Nothingg just got off the bus...hehe there's a new kid ;

XxBeccaXRawrxX: A NEW KID?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: hmmm.

RoxyGoesRawr13: wait

RoxyGoesRawr13: wait

RoxyGoesRawr13: how come

RoxyGoesRawr13: I don't know about this?

RoxyGoesRawr13: ...err.. _We_ don't know about this?

XxMelBell14xX: I have no idea. He's kinda shy but he's got that stop and stare smile everybody dreams about.

XxMelBell14xX: Including myself :

RoxyGoesRawr13: pft, and myself.

RoxyGoesRawr13: so. turns into a therapist type person what's he like?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: oh lord. You girls and how obsessed you are with guys!

XxMelBell14xX: I hear his name is Brayan. And gawd ; Hehe lemme tell you right now.

RoxyGoesRawr13: talking about obsessions, Becca...

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmao

XxBeccaXRawrxX: LOL

XxMelBell14xX: Brown hair, blue eyes, gorgeous smile, amazing personality...

XxMelBell14xX::Drifts of into space::

XxBeccaXRawrxX: SNAP OUT OF IT MEL!

XxBeccaXRawrxX: XD

RoxyGoesRawr13: Brayan?

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmao... I'm gonna call that kid Crayon now :

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Can't you stick to ONE guy?

XxMelBell14xX: Its pronounced Bryan, retard!

RoxyGoesRawr13: I know but still.

RoxyGoesRawr13: it LOOKS like "Crayon"

RoxyGoesRawr13: P

XxBeccaXRawrxX: -.- Wow. XD

XxMelBell14xX: Fine, Roxy. Brayan's a crayon!

RoxyGoesRawr13: hehe

XxMelBell14xX: Now back to my obsessions.

XxMelBell14xX: His shoe size ;

RoxyGoesRawr13: ew.

XxMelBell14xX: 11 in guys...

XxMelBell14xX: hehe.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: O YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AN EFFING CRAYON?? AND YOU KNOW HIS SHOE SIZE???

RoxyGoesRawr13: gosh, Mel! Get a room!

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmfao! Wow, Becca.

XxMelBell14xX: Hehe...

XxMelBell14xX: He's not a crayon::Pouts::

RoxyGoesRawr13: riiiiight. Is that what he CLAIMS? O.o

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Oh wait. It's that supposed to PROVE something, like, foot size??? OO

RoxyGoesRawr13: ...

XxMelBell14xX: -.-

XxMelBell14xX: You guys are lame...

XxMelBell14xX: But I love ya'll anyway

RoxyGoesRawr13: Becca... do you listen when you talk?

RoxyGoesRawr13: I am sooo not lame.

RoxyGoesRawr13: ...okay yes I am.

XxMelBell14xX: Yeah Becca. Orr is it just a loud roaring in your ears?

RoxyGoesRawr13: cough Hannah Montana cough

RoxyGoesRawr13: ...

RoxyGoesRawr13:

XxMelBell14xX: So I quote TV.

XxMelBell14xX: Big whoopie!

XxMelBell14xX:O

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Woah what about me? 0.o

XxMelBell14xX::shakes head::

XxMelBell14xX: I think she's lost it..

XxBeccaXRawrxX: NO DUH.

RoxyGoesRawr13: whatever.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: . 

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok listen

XxBeccaXRawrxX: yes?

XxMelBell14xX: hmm?

RoxyGoesRawr13: as best friends I think it's important to let Mel spill about this crayon she loves with the size 11 shoe. In men's. P

XxBeccaXRawrxX: nods in agreement Yes, let her blab about the dreamy boy with the oversized feet.

XxMelBell14xX: Gahhh I think I'm in love, kid.

XxMelBell14xX: That's how deep it is!

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok wait

RoxyGoesRawr13: you said you heard the Crayon's name. You never said you talked to him...

XxBeccaXRawrxX: pppsssssh.

XxMelBell14xX: Well err...Not exactly...I'm kinda on the nervous side...

XxBeccaXRawrxX: -.-

XxMelBell14xX: . 

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok Mel

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Gimmie a break, Mel! you gotta go for him if you really like him!

RoxyGoesRawr13: I've known you since kindergarten. You've ALWAYS been shy around guys, and that's ok for now

RoxyGoesRawr13: but we're in high school now

RoxyGoesRawr13: and if you haven't noticed

RoxyGoesRawr13: the good guys get taken fairly quickly.

XxMelBell14xX/ no kidding.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Psssh. More like, the second they arrive in school.

RoxyGoesRawr13: and yes, Becca speaks the truth.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: bows I'm oh so wise.

XxMelBell14xX: -.- the wisest

RoxyGoesRawr13: speak like yoda you will :

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok hell no!

RoxyGoesRawr13: I'm sorry

XxMelBell14xX: o.o since when do you watch Star wars?

RoxyGoesRawr13: ...I never said I watched Star wars. shifty eyes

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Yoda is amazing...

RoxyGoesRawr13: but I'm the wisest in the group. Admit it, guys!

RoxyGoesRawr13: XD

XxBeccaXRawrxX: 0.o

XxBeccaXRawrxX: NO! I am. c'mon... I actually LIKE star wars...

XxBeccaXRawrxX: And I just ADMITTED to it.

XxMelBell14xX: Ugh getting off topic..?

RoxyGoesRawr13: Mel's right.

RoxyGoesRawr13: so

RoxyGoesRawr13: you haven't talked to the guy

RoxyGoesRawr13: but you are "deeply in love" with him?

RoxyGoesRawr13: wow. That makes sense.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: pssh. Star Wars pwns... No matter what.

XxMelBell14xX: Yes...

XxMelBell14xX: And

XxMelBell14xX: enough with the frikken star wars!

XxBeccaXRawrxX: I guess it was love at first sight!

XxBeccaXRawrxX: It happens!

RoxyGoesRawr13: true.

XxMelBell14xX: ohh yes, maybe!

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Star wars! hides

XxMelBell14xX::Gets out machete::

XxMelBell14xX: GOD.

RoxyGoesRawr13: enough with the star wars!

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmfao, Mel.

XxMelBell14xX: hehe :

XxBeccaXRawrxX: holds up lightsaber YOUR MACHETTES DO NOT HARM JEDIS!

XxBeccaXRawrxX: . 

XxBeccaXRawrxX: puts lightsaber away

XxMelBell14xX: ...Okay so...the crayon...

XxBeccaXRawrxX: If he's a crayon, won't he melt in the summertime??? 0.o

RoxyGoesRawr13: enough!

XxMelBell14xX: Sorry :

RoxyGoesRawr13: it's ok.

RoxyGoesRawr13: let's stay on topic XD

XxBeccaXRawrxX: WHATEVER. NEVERMIND. I'm getting carried away with stupid. We ALL are. Except Mel... 0.o OKAY HERE I GO AGAIN.

RoxyGoesRawr13: so the Brayan, talk to him tomorrow!

RoxyGoesRawr13: at lunch.

RoxyGoesRawr13: I bet he doesn't have a spot to sit at yet

XxMelBell14xX: I can't!

RoxyGoesRawr13: why?!

XxMelBell14xX: I'm...scared...

RoxyGoesRawr13: bangs head against desk multiple times

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Pffft. I'M the LEAST scared of talking to guys out of all of us. And I'm the one who always makes a fool of myself.

XxMelBell14xX::Sighs::Hugs knees::

XxBeccaXRawrxX: You, Mel, have nothing to worry about.

XxMelBell14xX: I wonder if he's got a screen name? So I don't have to talk to him face to face...

XxMelBell14xX: I'm too scared..

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Mel that's kind of cheap...

XxMelBell14xX: Well I talk to you guys on here, now don't I? Maybe I'm too scared of you, Becca.

XxMelBell14xX: . 

RoxyGoesRawr13: guys

RoxyGoesRawr13: fighting, much?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Most people are too scared of me. Nothing new.

XxMelBell14xX::Shrug:: I thought that was pretty good..

XxBeccaXRawrxX: It didn't bother me.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: XD

XxMelBell14xX: -.-

XxBeccaXRawrxX: I know I'm bizarre.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: And proud..

XxBeccaXRawrxX: . 

XxMelBell14xX::Listens to ipod::

RoxyGoesRawr13: Mel, I don't care what you say. You're talking to that guy at lunch tomorrow. Whether I make you or not :

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Oh, and if Mel doesn't make you, I will. So you're talking to him. No matter what.

XxMelBell14xX::Takes out earbuds:: Gah, seriously?...

XxBeccaXRawrxX: No, we're just saying that... rolls eyes

RoxyGoesRawr13: yes, seriously.

XxMelBell14xX: Perhaps I'll take a sick day :

XxBeccaXRawrxX: No. Then you might as well take the year off.

RoxyGoesRawr13: oh hell no. don't forget I know where you live, Melanie!

XxMelBell14xX: o.o ::Locks doors::

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Cause honey, you're talking to that crayon kid.

RoxyGoesRawr13: gets axe HERE'S JOHNNY! ... O.o.. I mean...come on, Mel.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: O THE SHINING! Oh Jeeze Roxy you got me started! You know about me and my obsessions with everything there is.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: xD

XxBeccaXRawrxX: LIKE STAR WARS! AND THE SHINING!

RoxyGoesRawr13: I'm having my mom carpool with you tomorrow, Mel. Don't try and get out of it.

XxMelBell14xX::Sigh:: I'm going to school but gah I'm too nervous to talk to him! It's not fair. He's already hanging out with the sluts, so what makes you think he'd hang out with me?

XxMelBell14xX: Oh and

XxMelBell14xX: Becca?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: yes Mel?

XxMelBell14xX: SHUUUUTT UPPP :D

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Psh. Hell no.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: D

RoxyGoesRawr13: lol ok

RoxyGoesRawr13: we've accomplished 2 things.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: And they are?

RoxyGoesRawr13: 1. that Mel said shut up & 2. You're talking to Brayan Crayon tomorrow.

XxMelBell14xX: Oh, make that 3 I have to go take a shower too.

RoxyGoesRawr13: Ooh 3's a lucky number :D

XxBeccaXRawrxX has left the room.

XxMelBell14xX: has left the room.

RoxyGoesRawr13: fine, leave with out me! P

RoxyGoesRawr13: has left the room.

RoxyGoesRawr13: so while Mel takes a shower

RoxyGoesRawr13: shall we chit-chat?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Okay Roxy! What about?

RoxyGoesRawr13: the Brayan Crayon of course :

RoxyGoesRawr13: do you think Mel will actually talk to him?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: No, I think we'll have to force her.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: She'll NEVER work up the guts to.

RoxyGoesRawr13: I know it sounds kinda harsh, but you're right.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Once again, I'm wise.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: XD

RoxyGoesRawr13: lol

RoxyGoesRawr13: true but

XxBeccaXRawrxX: yes?

RoxyGoesRawr13: master Roxy have not competition ;

XxBeccaXRawrxX: Oh yes, you're _so wise_. . 

RoxyGoesRawr13: lol oh shush

RoxyGoesRawr13: I wonder who this crayon kid is... what he looks like... shy or outgoing?

RoxyGoesRawr13: my imagination shall soar:D

XxBeccaXRawrxX: I know, and is he like, preppy or punk? Or what if he's a jock!!?! Ewww!

RoxyGoesRawr13: hm

RoxyGoesRawr13: also, new meat in school?

RoxyGoesRawr13: that's some news.

RoxyGoesRawr13: how come _we_ didn't know though?! pouts

RoxyGoesRawr13: also

RoxyGoesRawr13: how does she know his SHOE size?!

RoxyGoesRawr13: O.o

XxBeccaXRawrxX: oh boy, you can go on for ages.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: GOOD POINT!

XxBeccaXRawrxX: OO

XxBeccaXRawrxX: What, has she been sneaking into the boy's locker room AGAIN?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: OO

XxBeccaXRawrxX: uh oh.

RoxyGoesRawr13: ...better give her my camera tomorrow then huh? wink

RoxyGoesRawr13: hehehehe

XxBeccaXRawrxX: oh Jeeze. I don't wanna know.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: XD

RoxyGoesRawr13: cellphone's ringing! 3 brb.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: okies!!!

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok I'm back

RoxyGoesRawr13: guess who it was.

XxBeccaXRawrxX: who?

RoxyGoesRawr13: Sam, my ex. remember him?

XxBeccaXRawrxX: yeah, but I gotta go! Time for bed.

RoxyGoesRawr13: well of course you do right before I can dish to you. Night Becca dearest 3 :

XxBeccaXRawrxX: well tell me tomorrow during free period. Nighty night Roxy!

XxMelBell14xX: Hii :D

RoxyGoesRawr13: how was your, hot, steamy shower, darling? lmao.

XxMelBell14xX: oh it was amazing.

XxMelBell14xX: I got wet

XxMelBell14xX:

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmao

RoxyGoesRawr13: ooooooh ;

XxMelBell14xX: o.o

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok so anyway

RoxyGoesRawr13: crap. cellphone. hold on.

XxMelBell14xX: Okay. ::Waits::

RoxyGoesRawr13: ok I'm back

RoxyGoesRawr13: omg you wouldnt believe who that was.

XxMelBell14xX: Lemme guess...did Becca get lost in her own house again?

XxMelBell14xX: XD sorry that time was funny..

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmao no, that only happened once when she first moved to her new house BUT it was Sam, my ex. Do you remember him?

XxMelBell14xX: Wow...it's been a while huh? Gah I don't remember him that well.. Wasn't he the guy with the spiked hair?

XxMelBell14xX: Or no was it the guy with the earring...

RoxyGoesRawr13: spiked hair.

RoxyGoesRawr13: he moved to Rhode Island because his dad got business there, remember?

RoxyGoesRawr13: but guess what!

XxMelBell14xX: What?

RoxyGoesRawr13: he's moving back!

RoxyGoesRawr13: his dad quit, didn't like the job or something like that. So his mom got a job here!

XxMelBell14xX: Really? So...are you thinking ya'll are gonna hitch up again?

RoxyGoesRawr13: he's cute, he was a good guy. It depends on how much he's changed.

XxMelBell14xX: Haha best of luck to ya, girl.

RoxyGoesRawr13: thank you. Same to you and the crayon. Hey I got a question.

XxMelBell14xX: Mkay shoot.

RoxyGoesRawr13: how in hell did you find out his shoe size?

XxMelBell14xX: Haha uhm well.

XxMelBell14xX: Long story I guess

XxMelBell14xX: See my gym teacher took me into Brayan's gym class just so I could take a test in the back of the class

XxMelBell14xX: And I just happened to glance at the bottom of his shoe...and his butt :

RoxyGoesRawr13: wow. Nice.

XxMelBell14xX: Yes ;

RoxyGoesRawr13: so what do you think you'll say to him tomorrow?

XxMelBell14xX: Ugh...

XxMelBell14xX: I don't know..

XxMelBell14xX: Something like

XxMelBell14xX: Yo buddie...you dropped your pencil...

RoxyGoesRawr13: buddie? Oh please, Mel you can do better than that.

XxMelBell14xX: Well what do you expect me to say? "Heyyy hottie with a body! I'm so into you ;"

XxMelBell14xX: Yea no.

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmao oh I was thinking "hi! My name is Mel, you're new here aren't you?" great conversation starter.

RoxyGoesRawr13: guys tend to like talking about themselves.

XxMelBell14xX: Id be so nervous, I'd probably say something like

XxMelBell14xX: Konichiwa, amigo:D

XxMelBell14xX: -.-

XxMelBell14xX: lame.

RoxyGoesRawr13: lmfao.

RoxyGoesRawr13: well, act calm.

XxMelBell14xX: Calm...right...as in...Not wetting my pants, right?

RoxyGoesRawr13: right. That would help.

XxMelBell14xX::Jots it down::

RoxyGoesRawr13: and don't read off your hand. That's always a turn off ;

XxMelBell14xX: Damn it.

RoxyGoesRawr13: P

XxMelBell14xX: Well...gah I'm so nervous..

XxMelBell14xX: I wish he had a screen name.

RoxyGoesRawr13: aha! Talk to him a little and right when you have to leave, ask for his screen name.

RoxyGoesRawr13: pretend to ruffle through your backpack, don't make it look like you have it all planned out.

XxMelBell14xX::Sighs:: Alright. Well I might as well be going. Pretty close to midnight and I don't want bags under my eyes when I talk to him.

Love ya girl : Byee

RoxyGoesRawr13: good point. gooodnight Mel-Bel-air :

XxMelBell14xX: Fresh Princess :

XxMelBell14xX: so gangsta

XxMelBell14xX: aha bye

RoxyGoesRawr13: XP bye

A/N: please review! More coming soon!


End file.
